


There is nothing that can console me now (But fanfiction sure helps)

by Kamm



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, I will translate these (maybe), M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamm/pseuds/Kamm
Summary: Fill dei seguenti prompts al P0rnfest:1. Athelstan/Ragnar Lothbrok - 'Non finirai mai in paradiso facendo cose del genere'2. Athelstan/Lagertha/Ragnar Lothbrok - 'Join us, priest''... ok!'





	1. 'Non finirai mai in paradiso facendo cose del genere'

Athelstan era abituato a sentire uomini più forti e grandi di lui gemere, solitamente si trattava di gemiti di dolore, anche se da quando viveva con Ragnar non erano mancate le occasioni in cui alle sue orecchie erano arrivati versi di piacere, sia da Ragnar e sua moglie che da altri vichinghi, visto come nessuno di loro sembrasse mai provare alcun pudore e non si preoccupassero mai di essere discreti.

Non si sarebbe aspettato però che un giorno sarebbe stato lui stesso il responsabile di quel tipo di gemiti in uno di quegli uomini, e anche se l'avesse fatto avrebbe sicuramente immaginato che si sarebbero trattati di versi di dolore, invece non c'era niente di sofferente negli ansiti dell'uomo sotto di lui. 

Ragnar non era un uomo particolarmente silenzioso nella vita di tutti i giorni, non con lui perlomeno, quindi non era così sorprendente che non lo fosse neanche a letto. Athelstan l'aveva già sentito centinaia di volte fare l'amore con Lagherta quindi avrebbe già dovuto aspettarselo non lo sarebbe stato neanche con lui, eppure era sorpreso e incuriosito lo stesso dalle reazioni che ogni suo minimo cambio di ritmo gli provocavano.

Se aumentava la velocità i gemiti di Ragnar si facevano più frequenti e più animaleschi, se invece la diminuiva e si lasciava scendere lentamente sul suo membro i suoi gemiti diventavano quasi dei lamenti.

Era da qualche minuto ormai che continuava a cambiare costantemente il modo in cui si muoveva sopra di lui, solo per vedere quali differenti versi riusciva a strappargli e non pensava che Ragnar si fosse accorto che era una cosa intenzionale, ma chiaramente si sbagliava, infatti ad un tratto si ritrovò le sue mani sui fianchi, a tenerlo fermo.

Quando alzò lo sguardo sul suo viso si ritrovò davanti uno dei soliti sorrisi divertiti di Ragnar, prima che potesse dire qualcosa e provare a giustificarsi l'uomo iniziò a spingersi dentro di lui, sempre tenendolo fermo, prendendo così il controllo dell'amplesso.

'Non finirai mai in quel tuo, ah- paradiso comportandoti così'.

Athelstan avrebbe volentieri ribattuto a quel commento, non gli sembrava decisamente il momento di dire cose del genere, anche perchè una parte di lui aveva paura che avesse ragione, ma qualsiasi protesta gli morì sulle labbra soffocata da un improvviso bacio che lo fece sospirare di piacere.

Forse c'era del vero nelle sue parole, sapeva che Ragnar l'aveva detto solo per prendersi gioco di lui ma il fatto che gli piacesse così tanto qualcosa di così sbagliato e immorale non poteva essere un buon segno, eppure in quell'esatto momento, con la virilità pulsante di Ragnar dentro di sé e le sue mani e la sua bocca addosso si sentiva felice, perché riusciva sempre a farlo sentire come se tutto il resto al di fuori di loro non contasse e gli faceva venire da chiedersi se avesse davvero così tanta importanza non riuscire ad andare in paradiso quando c'era una persona che riusciva a donargli già così tanta gioia nella sua vita.

Ma quello non era il momento migliore per stare a interrogarsi su quel genere di cose e una spinta particolarmente forte di Ragnar glielo ricordò.

Athelstan gemette appoggiando la fronte contro la sua spalla, adesso che non aveva più il controllo della velocità e profondità delle spinte era tutto molto più intenso e nel giro di pochi minuti si ritrovò sull'orlo dell'orgasmo.

Era la prima volta che facevano sesso e per quanto si sentisse ridicolo a pensarlo non voleva che finisse, aveva paura che non avrebbero più avuto occasione di rifarlo, sapeva che era una preoccupazione stupida visto che Ragnar gli aveva dimostrato più volte di essere interessato a lui e comunque non era il tipo da rifiutare la possibilità di divertirsi con qualcuno, eppure in quel momento l'idea che lui potesse stancarsi di lui dopo quel giorno gli sembrava un pericolo concreto.

Gli strinse un braccio alzando la testa dalla sua spalla per guardarlo in viso e per far si che gli prestasse attenzione, Ragnar gli diede un veloce bacio a schiocco senza rallentare il ritmo delle sue spinte ma quando si accorse della sua espressione preoccupata aggrottò la fronte fermandosi.

'Cosa c'è? Non ti piace?'

Athelstan scosse la testa in segno di diniego, stava ancora ansimando e si sentiva sudato e affaticato come se fosse appena uscito da una battaglia, era sorpreso che guardandolo l'uomo potesse anche solo pensare che non gli stesse piacendo.

'Non è quello, sto per venire'

A quelle parole Ragnar alzò le sopracciglia in un'espressione vagamente incredula ma allo stesso tempo divertita.

'Sì, è quello il punto' senza lasciargli il tempo di specificare cosa avesse voluto dire Ragnar con un colpo di reni ribaltò le loro posizioni facendo finire Athelstan, che gli strinse le gambe intorno al bacino di riflesso, sotto di lui.

'Devono proprio averti tenuto all'oscuro di molte cose in quel monastero, uh?'

Athelstan si accigliò all'ironia nella voce dell'uomo, a Ragnar non sembrava essere ancora chiaro cosa comportasse essere un monaco, ma non poteva biasimarlo per l'avere una visione distorta di quella vita quando le uniche cose che aveva imparato su essa arrivavano da lui, che da quando si erano conosciuti era finito con il rompere praticamente ogni regola che gli avessero mai insegnato.

'Non voglio venire, non voglio che... non voglio che finisca' disse distogliendo lo sguardo dai suoi occhi e preparandosi a ricevere in risposta un qualche tipo di battuta. Che però non arrivò.

Tornando a guardarlo notò che Ragnar sembrava genuinamente incuriosito da quella sua affermazione e dopo un momento in cui rimase in silenzio a guardarlo la sua bocca tornò a rilassarsi in un sorriso, questa volta senza l'ombra di scherno che spesso aveva.

'Possiamo farlo quante volte vuoi, quando vuoi'

Ragnar lo baciò nuovamente, più dolcemente di quanto avesse mai fatto prima.

Athelstan non riusciva davvero a capire come una persona come lui potesse piacere così tanto a qualcuno come Ragnar da riuscire persino a vedere quel suo lato più gentile che solitamente teneva nascosto agli occhi degli altri.

'Va tutto bene, sì?' gli chiese Ragnar iniziando nuovamente a muoversi lentamente dentro di lui, Athelstan annuì mordendosi un labbro.

Ragnar lo scrutò ancora una volta con una punta d'incertezza nello sguardo come se volesse aggiungere qualcosa ma dopo pochi secondi l'istante passò e si limitò a tornare a spingere con più forza dentro di lui, facendo ansimare e mugugnare il ragazzo.

Da quella nuova posizione le sue spinte andavano più in profondità di prima e essendo già vicino non ci volle molto perchè tremando e singhiozzando sotto di lui Athelstan raggiungesse il suo orgasmo.

Ragnar lo seguì a breve, venendo dentro di lui mentre i suoi muscoli si stavano ancora contraendo intorno al suo membro.

Uscì da lui e gli si sdraiò addosso senza troppa delicatezza, non era una posizione comoda ma in quel momento Athelstan si sentiva rassicurato dalla sua vicinanza e aveva bisogno di sentire ancora il suo corpo premere contro il suo.

Ragnar gli strofinò il viso contro il collo sospirando soddisfatto, facendogli storcere appena il naso per via della sua barba che gli pizzicava la pelle.

Rimasero sdraiati immobili per alcuni istanti a riprendere entrambi fiato fino a che Ragnar non ruppe il silenzio.

'Mi importa di te, Athelstan. Questo non è solo un passatempo per me'

Forse lo era stato all'inizio, quando si erano appena conosciuti, il suo interesse per lui era iniziato dalla prevedibile curiosità che l'incontrare per la prima volta un uomo che conosceva terre di cui lui non aveva neanche mai sentito parlare comportava.

Ma man mano che i giorni passavano si era ritrovato ad essere genuinamente incuriosito da lui come persona e a quel punto non era passato troppo tempo prima che si ritrovasse ad essere attratto da lui, nella sua mente era sempre stato chiaro che ci tenesse davvero ad Athelstan ma non era sicuro che i suoi sentimenti fossero così ovvio al ragazzo.

Athelstan esitò prima di rispondere, lo prendevano sempre di sorpresa quelle confessioni a cuore aperto che ogni tanto Ragnar gli faceva, anche se di solito riguardavano i suoi progetti e i suoi sogni, non i suoi sentimenti per lui.

'Sono felice di sentirtelo dire' disse appoggiandogli una mano sui capelli, Ragnar lo guardò intensamente, come faceva spesso quando aveva in testa un'idea che però non era ancora pronto a rivelare, prima di chiudere gli occhi e nascondere il viso nell'incavo del suo collo.

In altre circostanze o se si fosse trattato di qualsiasi altra persona al posto di Ragnar tutta quella situazione l'avrebbe terrorizzato, ma nonostante avesse appena fatto sesso con un uomo, per cui provava dei sentimenti forti e che sembrava provare gli stessi sentimenti nei suoi confronti non c'era niente che lo preoccupasse in quel momento, si sentiva in pace.

 


	2. 'Join us, priest''... ok!'

'Puoi toccarla sai, non morde mica'

Athelstan stava iniziando a pensare di aver fatto un grande errore.

Aveva accettato l'invito di Ragnar e Lagertha di _unirsi_ a loro spinto dalla curiosità e in parte dalla sorpresa di essere anche solo stato invitato, vista la situazione particolare in cui era, ma adesso che si trovava per la prima volta a letto con una donna nuda iniziava ad avere dei ripensamenti sulla sua decisione.

Non che la nudità dell'uomo davanti a lui lo mettesse invece meno a disagio, non poteva posare gli occhi su nessuno di loro due senza irrimediabilmente ritrovarsi ad arrossire e a distogliere lo sguardo imbarazzato.

Cosa che la coppia sembrava trovare estremamente divertente, visto come continuavano a scambiarsi occhiate piene di ilarità e sorrisetti ironici come se stessero pensando entrambi esattamente le stesse su di lui, cose che era grato non stessero esternando ad alta voce perché era sicuro si trattassero perlopiù di commenti sarcastici a sue spese.

Lagertha giaceva a gambe aperte proprio di fronte a lui, le labbra della sua intimità erano leggermente aperte e la morbida peluria che le adornava era imperlata di umori, così come le sue cosce. Segno che i due dovevano aver già iniziato prima di decidere di chiamarlo.

Athelstan sapeva che c'erano un sacco di uomini che avrebbero ucciso pur di trovarsi nella sua posizione, ma quel pensiero non lo tranquillizzava, anzi, lo rendeva solo ancora più nervoso di quello che già non fosse.

Sia Ragnar che Lagertha lo intimidivano, non solo per l'ovvio fatto che fossero entrambi dei pagani e che l'avessero accolto in casa come loro schiavo. C'era qualcosa di spaventoso in loro, anche in quel momento in cui avrebbero dovuto essere più vulnerabili i loro movimenti, all'apparenza normali tocchi tra amanti, nascondevano lo stesso un'aggressività malcelata. Non pensava si trattasse di una cosa volontaria, non c'era niente che indicasse che fossero arrabbiati o anche solo infastiditi. Si era fatto l'idea che facesse semplicemente parte della loro natura, ed era proprio quello che lo spaventava.

Ragnar gli infilò due dita nel colletto della tunica che ancora indossava e lo tirò verso di sé, facendolo sbilanciare e finire giù a quattro zampe, con la faccia pericolosamente vicina al pube di Lagertha.

L'uomo rise mentre avvampando Athelstan si affrettava a tornare in posizione eretta.

'Volevo solo farti togliere quell'affare di dosso, ma anche quello è un inizio' disse con un ghigno , Lagertha scosse il capo tra sé e sé e diede all'uomo al suo fianco una spinta per farlo smettere di ridere, nonostante anche lei fosse palesemente divertita da quella situazione.

'Su Ragnar, non prenderti gioco di lui. Pensa quanto deve essere stato difficile passare tutti quegli anni al chiuso, circondato solamente da uomini anziati, senza mai poter assaporare certi _piaceri_ '

'Non erano tutti anziani' ripiccò Athelstan, lo infastidiva il modo canzonatorio in cui tutti continuavano a parlare del monastero in cui aveva vissuto, era stato casa sua e Ragnar e i suoi compagni l'avevano spazzata via senza alcun rimorso.

Ormai era arrivato a patti con quello che era successo, in parte almeno, la ferita però era ancora fresca e ripensarci gli faceva male lo stesso. Non aveva mai odiato Ragnar per quello che aveva fatto, l'odio non era un sentimento che poteva dire di aver mai davvero provato, ma questo non voleva dire che non avesse provato, e provasse ancora, del risentimento nei suoi confronti.

Prima che la malinconia potesse assalirlo del tutto e potesse seriamente riconsiderare la sua scelta di essere in quel letto con loro, si accorse delle occhiate maliziose che i due

gli stavano rivolgendo.

'Mmh, quindi stai dicendo che c'erano altri preti carini come te?' Ragnar si avvicinò a lui, fino a che i loro visi non furono a pochi centimetri di distanza e gli prese il mento tra le dita, studiandogli il volto con attenzione, come se non l'avesse mai visto prima.

'Perché in quel caso deve essere stato terribile restare rinchiusi in quel monastero con loro, senza mai poterli toccare o avere... A meno che...' gli appoggiò il pollice sul labbro, abbassandogli appena il labbro inferiore e facendogli aprire la bocca di riflesso.

'A meno che tu non sia innocente come ci hai fatto credere, non hai mai fatto niente con loro? Non hai mai lasciato che uno di quei ragazzi si infilasse nel tuo letto e posasse le sue mani su di te? Che infilasse le sue mani sotto i tuoi vestiti, stringesse il tuo cazzo tra le dita, e magari entrasse dentro di te, facendoti sentire per la prima volta cosa si provi a godere davvero?'

Ragnar era così vicino che riusciva a sentire il suo respiro caldo solleticargli la pelle, non c'era traccia del suo solito tono ironico nella sua voce, per una volta non lo stava solo prendendo in giro, c'era del vero interesse nei suoi occhi adesso e una scintilla di quello che, anche Athelstan nella sua inesperienza, riusciva a riconoscere come desiderio.

Non aveva mai fatto nessuna delle cose che l'uomo aveva menzionato, non ci aveva neanche mai pensato prima di allora, ma in quel momento una fitta di voglia gli attanagliò lo stomaco. In quel preciso momento c'era almeno una persona da cui avrebbe desiderato quel tipo di attenzioni.

Ragnar gli lasciò andare il mento senza distogliere lo sguardo da lui, era intenso in tutto quello che faceva e quell'istante non faceva eccezioni, al punto di farlo sentire a disagio dal modo in cui lo stava osservando.

'N-no, era vietato'

Ragnar sorrise come se gli avesse appena dato la conferma che l'idea che si era fatto su di lui fosse esatta e si fosse aspettato quel genere di risposta.

'Quindi saremo noi ad avere l'onore, uh?' disse lanciando un'occhiata a Lagertha, che aveva assistito al loro scambio in silenzio con un'espressione pensierosa in volto.

L'uomo gli appoggiò le mani sui fianchi giocherellando appena con la corda che gli teneva stretta la tunica.

'Penso sia arrivata l'ora di toglierla, non credi?' tirò un lembo della corda sciogliendola e lasciando che la tunica gli si allargasse intorno al corpo.

Athelstan esitò per un'istante prima di sfilarsela con mani tremanti e rimanere solo nei suoi indumenti intimi.

Le mani di Ragnar tornarono su di lui, e questa volta, libere di toccare la sua pelle senza la costrizione dei vestiti, non esitarono a esplorarla.

Gli accarezzò i fianchi salendo fino al suo petto facendolo rabbrividire sotto il tocco dei suoi polpastrelli ruvidi e gli pizzicò i capezzoli, facendolo mugugnare sorpreso e imbarazzato dal fatto che gli stesse piacendo.

Continuando a strofinargli un capezzolo con una mano portò l'altra ad accarezzargli il viso, un sospiro tremante lasciò le labbra di Athelstan a quel gesto e Ragnar, finalmente, si decise a far unire le loro labbra in un bacio feroce, come se non avesse aspettato altro che poterlo fare.

I loro denti cozzarono ma a nessuno dei due importò presi dalla passione del momento, Ragnar gli passò una mano dietro alla testa per approfondire il bacio e Athelstan gli afferrò la vita stringendoselo addosso.

Lagertha gli stava osservando decisamente interessata a quello sviluppo inaspettato, che lei sapesse Ragnar non si era mai mostrato particolarmente interessato sessualmente agli uomini e non si sarebbe mai aspettata che il prete sarebbe riuscito a suscitargli quel tipo di attrazione.

Ragnar era sempre stato un uomo passionale quindi, tolta la sorpresa iniziale, non la stupiva troppo il modo in cui sembrava star cercando di divorare Athelstan vivo. Non le dava fastidio non essere il centro della loro attenzione, ma sapeva che se non l'avesse fermato adesso Ragnar, che proprio in quell'istante aveva appena infilato una mano negli indumenti intimi di Athelstan, avrebbe sicuramente finito con il farsi coinvolgere dal momento e difficilmente sarebbe tornato a occuparsi di lei dopo. E per quanto quella vista fosse eccitante non ci teneva a finire per doversi soddisfare da sola mentre loro due si divertivano.

Così, dopo aver guardato Ragnar lanciare l'ultimo capo di abbigliamento che il prete aveva ancora addosso in un qualche angolo remoto della stanza, Lagertha gli interruppe.

'Non per lamentarmi dello spettacolo, ma ci sono altre cose a cui Athelstan potrebbe dedicarsi con la sua bocca'

I due uomini si staccarono per guardarla, riprendendo finalmente fiato. Athelstan sembrava scosso, più per colpa del marito che delle sue parole, negli occhi di Ragnar invece c'era un palese luccichio di euforia e eccitazione. Entrambi erano arrossati e presentavano una visione discretamente oscena nudi com'erano, con le bocche rosse e gonfie e entrambi i membri duri e già bagnati contro i loro stomaci.

'Vero, non vorrai mica escludere la povera Lagertha, no?' disse Ragnar, ricevendo un'alzata di occhi al cielo dalla diretta interessata, visto come era stato lui stesso il primo ad escluderla.

Athelstan, ormai ripresosi dai travolgenti baci di Ragnar, li guardò in un misto di confusione e timore.

Ragnar, in quello che Athelstan immaginò volesse essere un gesto rassicurante, gli appoggiò una mano sulla schiena.

'Non è così difficile'

Purtroppo non era di quello che si era trattato e Athelstan lo realizzò solo quando si ritrovò nuovamente il pube di Lagertha davanti alla faccia dopo essere stato spinto giù dall'uomo, così che si ritrovasse sdraiato sul letto e in mezzo alle gambe di lei.

Quando alzò gli occhi Ragnar lo stava osservando con il sorriso più sfacciato che avesse mai visto stampato in faccia a qualcuno.

Rassegnandosi ai modi bruschi dell'uomo Athelstan sospirò e si decise a provare a fare quello che gli chiedevano, così appoggiò le dita sulle grandi labbra di Lagertha e tenendole aperte diede una prima leccata esitante al suo clitoride.

La donna trasse un sospiro e allargò le gambe per lasciargli più spazio, per quanto i suoi tocchi fossero inesperti le stavano dando piacere lo stesso, in parte anche perché le piaceva l'idea di essere la prima donna su cui faceva quelle esperienze.

Athelstan succhiò delicatamente il suo clitoride facendola gemere ad alta voce mentre Ragnar, al suo fianco, aveva iniziato a masturbarsi.

Non se ne era neanche accorto all'inizio visto che non poteva vederlo, ma il modo in cui il suo respiro era diventato più pesante e il suono bagnato che sentiva erano inconfondibili.

Staccandosi un attimo da lei per prendere fiato Athelstan rivolse il suo sguardo all'uomo e finì per essere catturato dalla visione che gli si presentò davanti, il suo membro, arrossato e durissimo, era a pochi centimetri da lui e l'unica cosa a cui riusciva pensare era a quanto avrebbe voluto toccarlo.

Una goccia di liquido pre-eiaculatorio scivolò lentamente giù per la lunghezza di Ragnar e Athelstan si leccò le labbra di riflesso, desiderando che il gusto che sentiva su di esse non si trattasse solo di quello di Lagertha.

Ragnar notò quel piccolo gesto e gli sorrise divertito, per poi appoggiargli una mano sulla testa e spingerlo, questa volta in modo delicato, nuovamente con la bocca contro la moglie.

Athelstan ubbidientemente tornò a leccarla, con più decisione di prima questa volta.

Lagertha era bagnatissima e i suoi umori gli bagnavano il mento, nonostante fosse curioso di assaporare Ragnar non gli dispiaceva quello che stava facendo. Gli piaceva vedere come la donna ansimasse e gemesse unicamente grazie a lui, gli dava un senso di soddisfazione essere in grado di darle piacere.

Quando gli ansiti di lei si fecero più serrati Ragnar smise di toccarsi e infilò una mano tra il corpo di Lagertha e Athelstan, per un momento quest'ultimo pensò volesse farlo fermare ma invece l'uomo fece solamente scivolare un paio di dita dentro di lei.

Visto che la sua bocca e le dita dell'uomo praticamente si sfioravano il ragazzo ne approfittò per leccargliele, solo un paio di volte, giusto per sentire il sapore della sua pelle mischiato a quello di lei.

Ragnar lo guardò con uno sguardo indecifrabile, le sue pupille erano dilatate e sembrava pronto a baciarlo di nuovo, cosa che però non fece, limitandosi ad aumentare le spinte delle sue dita dentro la calda apertura di Lagertha.

Andarono avanti così per alcuni istanti prima che la donna singhiozzasse e inarcasse la schiena venendo.

Ragnar le strofinò una gamba e le appoggiò un bacio sul ginocchio mentre lei ansimava ancora; scossa dall'orgasmo appena avuto.

Athelstan li guardò in silenzio strofinandosi la bocca contro il braccio per asciugarsi, quel momento di calma non durò a lungo però, infatti Ragnar tornò preso a dedicare la sua attenzione a lui.

'Hai intenzione di occuparti anche di me?'

La sua era una domanda genuina. Dal tono di voce incuriosito e basso, quasi a sembrare un sussurro, in cui glielo aveva chiesto Athelstan aveva la sensazione che gli stesse dando una vera opportunità per scegliere se volesse davvero andare avanti o fermarsi.

E in quel momento non c'era niente che volesse di più di poter appoggiare la sua bocca su di lui quindi gli diede un cenno del capo affermativo in risposta.

Le labbra di Raganr si piegarono in un sorriso e gli passò una mano dietro la testa, infilando le sue dita tra i suoi ricci corvini e stringendoli appena tra di esse, senza però cercare di forzarlo e lasciandogli piena libertà di movimento.

Athelstan traendo un respiro tremante prese la punta dell'erezione che gli si presentava davanti tra le labbra, succhiandola con titubanza.

Un gemito roco abbandonò la bocca di Ragnar dando un po' più di sicurezza ad Athelstan nel fatto di star facendo qualcosa di giusto, così prese qualche centimetro in più della sua lunghezza in bocca, continuando a succhiarlo e allo stesso tempo massaggiando il suo membro con la lingua.

Il gusto dell'uomo non aveva niente a che fare con quello della moglie, se il suo era stato quasi dolciastro quello di Ragnar invece era solo ed unicamente salato. Non era cattivo però, solo diverso.

Le dita nei capelli di Athelstan strinsero la loro presa e premettero gentilmente la sua testa verso il basso, in un invito a prenderlo più in profondità.

Assecondandolo Athelstan lasciò che il suo membro gli affondasse in gola, facendosi guidare dalla sua mano fino a quando il suo naso non fu immerso nei suoi ricci peli pubici, quasi identici a quelli della moglie se non per il fatto che fossero una sfumatura più chiari.

Il suo pene era ingombrante e gli faceva mancare il respiro quando scendeva su di lui ma gli piaceva sentirne la durezza contro la sua lingua sapendo di essere la causa della sua eccitazione e dei suoi respiri affannati.

Quando alzò gli occhi per guardarlo in viso i loro sguardi si incrociarono, Ragnar stava fissando assorto i suoi movimenti, con le labbra socchiuse e le guance rosse, completamente concentrato su di lui.

Athelstan senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi lo succhiò con più forza facendolo gemere e tremare, senza smettere il ragazzo spinse il bacino contro il materasso ondeggiando i fianchi, era duro da quelle che gli sembravano ore ormai ed era disperato per un po' di sollievo.

Il suo movimento non passò però inosservato agli occhi di Ragnar.

'Toccati per me' gli disse con l'ombra di un sorriso compiaciuto sulle labbra.

Athelstan non se lo fece ripetere due volte, infilò un braccio tra il suo corpo e il materasso e portò una mano al proprio membro, avvolgendolo. Era così sensibile che quel tocco fu abbastanza per farlo mugugnare intorno all'erezione dell'uomo.

Ragnar gli strinse più forte i capelli e imprecò a denti stretti alle vibrazioni della sua gola, vedendo l'effetto che aveva avuto Athelstan mugugnò nuovamente, questa volta di proposito.

Ragnar gemette e d'istinto si mosse, spingendosi più in profondità della gola del ragazzo. Gli occhi di Athelstan si inumidirono e storse il naso a quella spinta improvvisa ma oltre a quello non si tirò indietro e non smise di succhiarlo come Ragnar aveva invece temuto.

Dallo sguardo confuso che Athelstan gli stava rivolgendo la sorpresa dell'uomo doveva essere stata palese sul suo volto.

'Sembra tu abbia un talento naturale' gli disse strofinandogli un pollice alla base del collo, Athelstan continuava a non essere sicuro a che cosa si stesse riferendo ma accettò il complimento senza farsi troppe domande.

A seguito di quella scoperta Ragnar non si fece problemi a iniziare ad andargli incontro con i fianchi, affondando nella sua bocca con spinte leggere.

Athelstan lo lasciò fare continuando a masturbarsi fino a quando le sue spinte non diventarono più brusche e meno coordinate, anche il suo respiro si era fatto più corto e i suoi gemiti più alti.

Non fu però lui il primo a venire, infatti con un gemito soffocato fu Athelstan ad avere quell'onore, finendo per bagnarsi le dita e la coperta sotto di lui di sperma.

Ragnar lo seguì subito dopo, riversandosi nella sua bocca e facendolo staccare da lui per tossire e sputacchiare il poco che non gli era finito in gola. Il suo gusto era amaro e per niente gradevole.

'Ti ci abituerai'

Commentò Lagertha, che dopo essersi ripresa dall'orgasmo ricevuto era rimasta in silenzio a contemplarli, nonostante avesse avuto la loro attenzione su di sé fino a pochi istanti prima si sentiva come se fosse stata esclusa ugualmente. Stranamente però non le dava troppo fastidio, era ancora affascinata dal comportamento di suo marito intorno al prete ed era decisamente curiosa di vedere come la cosa si sarebbe sviluppata con il passare del tempo.

Ragnar si spostò al suo fianco e le appoggiò una testa sulla spalla, facendo poi un gesto con la mano ad Athelstan perché si avvicinasse anche lui.

Athelstan gli guardò dubbioso, per qualche ragione si sentiva in colpa per quello che era appena successo e aveva paura che uno dei due avrebbe recuperato il buon senso e avrebbe deciso che quello che era appena successo fosse Sbagliato e se la prendesse con lui.

Essendo cresciuto circondato da persone con un codice morale decisamente diverso dal loro quell'opzione non gli sembrava impossibile, anzi, in parte gli sembrava l'unica possibilità con cui quello che avevano fatto potesse finire.

Dio non era solito lasciare peccati del genere impuniti, c'erano sempre delle conseguenze.

Ma i due biondi e i loro Dei non sembravano essere dello stesso parere

'Che c'è? Non ti piacciamo più adesso?' gli domandò Lagertha dandogli un leggero colpo con il tallone contro la gamba quando non si mosse.

Athelstan scosse la testa imbarazzato e si decise ad andare da lei, una volta al suo fianco la osservò indeciso su come mettersi, ma lei mise subito fine alle sue turbe mentali avvolgendogli un braccio intorno al collo e tirandoselo contro, facendogli affondare il viso contro il suo seno.

La donna sghignazzò vedendo quanto anche dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto Athelstan arrossisse ancora per cose del genere.

Non si parlarono per alcuni lunghi momenti, tutti troppo stanchi e immersi nei loro pensieri per farlo, fino a quando la voce di Lagertha non ruppe il silenzio.

'La prossima volta ti faremo provare il sesso penetrativo'

'C-cosa?'

'Cosa pensi preferiresti, essere penetrato o penetrare?' chiese Ragnar sorridendo a occhi chiusi, mezzo addormentato sulla spalla di lei.

'Io non-'

'Proveremo tutte e due' concluse Lagertha con un tono di voce che non ammetteva repliche, lasciando il ragazzo più preoccupato che mai per quello che il futuro aveva in serbo per lui.

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [There is nothing that can console me now (But fanfiction sure helps) #1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291413) by [Kamm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamm/pseuds/Kamm)




End file.
